Zelda : La Triforce des Ombres
by Zorkan
Summary: Que ferait Hyrule et le Crépuscule si une puissance Maléfique venait , a réapparaître après plusieurs millénaire enfermer dans le Royaume de l'Ombre . Link va revoir son ancienne partenaire Midona et ensemble , ils devront arrêter un sombre mage noir qui veut réveiller le pouvoir interdit .
1. Prologue

Zelda : Triforce des Ombres.

Prologue : Après que les Déesses aient formé les terres d'Hyrule, celle-ci fut peuplées de diverse créature. Elles vivaient paisiblement sur ses douces terres jusqu'au jour ou la Triforce des Ombres naquît, elle fut créer par un Démon venue des fins fond des Ténèbres.

Ce Démon avait en sa possession 3 Fragment Maléfique très puissant : la Destruction qui lui donne des pouvoirs destructeur et sans fin, la Désolation qui transforme la Lumière et l'Ombre et Ténèbres destructeur et enfin l'Immortel qui lui donne l'apparence et la puissance d'une Bête Divine Maléfique.

En sa possession il peut créer une gigantesque armée appelée l'Armée des Ténèbres, qui l'aidera à marcher sur la Lumière et l'Ombre. Les habitants d'Hyrule durent affronter la terrifiante menace, le Démon ne laissait aucun survivant sur son passage : femme, enfant, bébé.

Il était devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état pur tous semblait perdues, jusqu'à ce que un héros au cœur d'or réussit à le bannir avec l'Epée de Légende et l'enferme dans un temple au fin fond du Royaume de l'Ombres. Sa Triforce Maléfique fut séparée et disperser aux 4 coins du Crépuscule l'Armée fut bannie dans une dimension d'où elle n'en sortira jamais. Quand au héros nul ne sait ce qu'il est devenue


	2. Chapitre 1: Un Jour de Fête gachée

**Voila le jour de fête d'anniversaire de Link , qui tourne mal laissez des** **commentaires .**

Chapitre 1 : Jour de fête gâché.

Au Royaume d'Hyrule les habitants se préparaient à fêter l'anniversaire Link, alors que le héros est à la Source de Latouane il continue de penser à sa belle Princesse du Crépuscule. Sa fait seulement 3 mois que Midona était partie en brisant le Miroir des Ombres, Link était déprimée depuis 3 mois. 3 mois durant lesquels il passait son temps, a attendre le Crépuscule a chaque fois que ses couleurs apparaissait Il regarder ses douce couleurs en pensant a son compagnon. Link s'en voulait amèrement. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un approchée il se retourne pour voir Iria.

Iria : Hé Link tous le monde t'attends !

Link : Je sais mais je n'ai pas trop envie.

Iria : Quoi ! Mais c'est ton anniversaire !

Link : Je sais mais je n'ai pas trop envie de le fêter, je n'ai pas la forme depuis quelque temps.

Iria fut inquiète en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de son amie, elle s'assoie à côté de lui.

Iria : Dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Link : Rien juste que…..

Il pensa que si il lui dit la vérité sur le Crépuscule et Midona, elle risque de mal le prendre lui dire que le loup c'était lui depuis tous ce temps.

Link : Rien je ne préfère ne pas en parler.

Iria : Laisse moi deviner tu as un problème de cœur avec une fille.

Link : Heu a peut prêts.

Iria : Que c'est il passer avec elle ?

Link : Elle…..elle est partit pour toujours, et elle ne sait pas que l'aime.

Iria fut assez surpris et choqué.

Iria : Et bien peut être…..qu'elle pense a toi ou qu'elle soit.

Link : Tu as sûrement raison. Pourquoi je devrais m'en faire.

Link se leva et suivie son amis jusqu'au village, là-haut tous le monde lui sourie.

Tous : Joyeux Anniversaire Link !

Link fut surpris est heureux de voir ses amis réunis pour lui, il s'avance et commence à souffler les bougies du gâteau fabriqué spécialement par Ute et Negocia.

Ute : Tu as fait un vœu ?

Link : Oui mais je garde sa pour moi.

Bohan : Comme tu veux mon garçon.

Link regarda aux alentours et vit une sorte de gros rapace survoler le village, les habitants fut assez surpris de voir ce rapace. Qui fonça sur eux et prit la fille de Moï et Ute Irena.

Ute : NON MON BEBE !

Link courra et grimpe sur Epona et alla à la forêt de Firone, en arrivant devant le Temple Sylvestre il vit le bébé. Dans une cage protéger par 2 Bokoblins. Link voulue prendre son Arc mais un éclair le frappa et ses armes disparurent sauf son épée et son bouclier il alla vers les Bokoblins.

Link : Allez venez vous frottez à moi !

L'un d'eux le chargea mais il para son coup de massue avec son bouclier et il lui fit une attaque verticale, il esquive l'attaque d'un autre et lui assène un coup d'épée et l'achèvent d'un coup de grâce il se fait avoir par l'autre. Link vit qu'il avait une entaille sur le côté droit il esquive encore un coup et achèvent le Bokoblins restant.

Link : Allez allons libérer Irena !

Alors qu'il voulue libérer la fille le Rapace arriva.

Rapace : CROUUUAAAAAARRRRRR !

Link : Allez viens !

Il esquive une charge avant de lui entailler une aille puis, il vit que 1 Bokoblins rouge arrive. Il esquive l'assaut du Rapace et l'attaque puis il esquive le Bokoblins , et lui assène un coup d'épée pour l'achever a la suite . Il esquive de peu le rapace et lui enfonce l'épée dans le torse, il tombe au sol et explose. Link alla voir la fillette et la libère puis ils s'en vont vers Toal.

**Voila fin de ce 1er Chapitre n'oubliez pas de laissez vos commentaires!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles entre 2 anciens compagnons.**

Chapitre 2 : Les Retrouvailles .

Tout le monde attendait Link et Irena Ute, Colin et Moï s'inquiétaient mais ils les virent arriver.

Fenrir : Les voilà !

Ils virent arriver le héros avec l'enfant Ute alla prendre sa fille et pleura de joie, comme Moï il regarda Link qui sourie.

Bohan : Link tu es un véritable héros !

Moï : Link je te dois une faveur pour avoir sauvé ma fille.

Link : Mercie mais Moï il semble que la Forêt semble très agitée !

Moï : Oui j'ai remarqué sa.

Iria regarda Link et elle vit son entaille sur le flanc.

Iria : Link tu es blessée !

Les femmes du village vit Link et elle alla le voir.

Link : Ce n'ai rien un des monstre qui retenait Irena, m'a eu par surprise.

Iria : Vient je vais te soigner.

Link fut tiré par Iria sous le regard heureux de Bohan, les enfants les suivirent ils regardèrent les 2 tourtereaux. Iria prit de l'eau de la Source de Latouane et elle le mit sur un torchon, qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie. Iria regarda Link et ils se regardent pendant un certains temps, Iria rapproche son visage de celui de Link les enfants sourie. Mais ils entendent des bruits de sabot et des hurlements.

Iria : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils se retournent pour voir les enfants arriver, mais 2 sangliers transportant des Bublins arrivent.

Link : Encore eux !

Il sort son épée mais se fait assommer par derrière et il tombe au sol, Iria regarda ensuite le Chef Bublins arriver et la saisirent par le cou. Sauf que le Chef des Orcs avait une sorte d'insecte sur le front, il avait un regard vide comme un pantin il prit son cor et souffla et un portail du Crépuscule apparut. Il rit puis ils s'en vont vers la forêt , Link se relève en se tenant la tête .

Link : Ha ma tête.

Il regarde aux alentours et voit que ses amis on disparut.

Link : Iria ! Colin !

Il regarde autour et voit l'horreur juste à sa gauche.

Link: HO CE N'EST PAS VRAIE !

Un immense rideau des Ombres était juste a la sortie du pont, il alla là-haut et scruta le mur.

Link : Le Crépuscule ! Mais comment !

Soudain des tentacules vinrent le saisir.

Link : Qu'est-ce-que !

Il fut aspiré dans l'autre monde.

Link : HAAAAAAAAAAA !

De l'autre côté il vit un Agent des Ombres sauf qu'il était très différent des autres, il avait 2 tentacule a ses 2 bras il reposa Link. Qui se sentie mal et il se transforma en loup sous les yeux de l'Agent des Ombres, qui l'emporta sous les yeux de Midona dans son corps de lutin.

Plus tard Link se réveilla en prison il regarde aux alentours, il regarde une chaîne accroché a sa pattes.

_Link : Quoi mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!_

Il essaye de se dégager quand il vit apparaître Midona avec son fameux casque, elle lui sourie.

Midona : Salut mon Loup !

_Link : MIDONA ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !_

Midona : Moi aussi petit être sa faisait longtemps, mais bon on en discutera plus tard ! Pour l'instant je vais te libérer !

Elle se concentre et elle brisa la chaîne à sa patte, puis il regarde sa partenaire et fut remplie de joie.

Midona : Allez rejoins moi maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester la à regarder Hyrule se faire envahir par le Crépuscule ! Ksh Ksh Ksh.

_Link : Certainement pas !_

Heureusement pour Link cette cellules était là-même qu'on l'avait enfermé 3 mois plus tôt, il réussie à s'échapper et Midona alla sur son dos.

Midona : Ha sa fait plaisir de reprendre la place sur le dos de mon fidèles destrier.

_Link : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Midona !_

Midona : Ha bon et bien….

Elle sourie et lui caresse la tête.

Midona : Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Link fut très heureux de revoir son ancien compagnon, Link et Midona se fixe pendant une minute et Midona reprend ses esprits.

Midona : Bon heu….allez allons voir Zelda, elle nous doit des explications sur cette ambiance.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit en suivant le même chemin que la dernière fois, sauf qu'ils discutèrent en route.

_Link : Midona j'ai une question à te poser._

Midona : Vas-y.

_Link : Pourquoi as-tu détruit le Miroir des Ombres ?_

Midona fut prit d'un choc elle pensait bien qu'il allait poser cette question.

Midona : Hé bien…..c'était pour empêcher qu'un nouveau danger ne vous menace toi et Zelda.

_Link : Mais apparemment sa n'as pas marché hein ?_

Midona : Non tu as raison un Mage Noir est arrivé avec toute une armée d'Agent des Ombres et j'ai du fuir, pardonne moi de t'avoir blessée quand j'ai détruit le Miroir je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit après ce que tu as fait.

Link sentie qu'elle était très triste.

Midona : Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuille après sa, j'étais idiote de penser que l'Ombre et la Lumière devait être séparée.

_Link : Je ne t'en veux pas Midona tu as fait sa pour nous sauvez, et sache que je vais t'aider à vaincre ce Mage et récupérer ton trône._

Midona : Mercie Link je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur toi.

Link sourie intérieurement alors qu'ils arrivent dehors et voit, que le ciel est orange avec des nuages noir au loin Midona regarda la Tour plus loin.

Midona : Allez héros allons sauvez le monde !

Link se dirigea vers la tour en affrontent tous les rapaces qui passait a vue, puis ils arrivent chez Zelda qui portait une cape Noir.

Zelda : Vous voila.

**Fin de ce chapitre n'oubliez pas de laissez vos commentaires.**


	4. Chapitre 3: Affrontement à Toal

**Vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur le mystèrieux , individus et le rencontrer ainsi que de vieille connaissance . Car cette fic rassemble TOUS les ennemies de quasi TOUS les Zelda **

Chapitre 3 : Affrontement à Toal.

Link et Midona arrivèrent face à Zelda qui sourie, elle enleva son capuchon.

Zelda : Midona te voila avec Link ! Enfin nous pourrons discuter.

Midona : Exacte d'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour que, le Crépuscule envahissent Hyrule ?

Zelda : Voila il y quelque temps la situation à commencer à se dégrader à Hyrule, dans le Désert on nous signaler des Esprit errant. Au Lac Hylia et au Domaine Zora ceux-ci sont mal en point, de plus aux Pics Blancs des tempêtes de neige très violente on fait leurs apparitions.

_Link : Alors dans la Forêt de Firone la situation est la même, c'est sans doute ce Mage Noir mais qui est-il ?_

Midona : Je vois que Link a comprit et moi aussi, ce Mage Noir Zelda il est sûrement le responsable de l'état d'Hyrule.

Zelda : Sûrement.

_Elle se souvient quelque temps en arrière elle et son armée, sont dans la salle du trône ils regardent l'entrée._

_Zelda : Il y a quelque temps ce Mage Noir nous a attaqués avec son armée._

_Puis un nuage recouvre l'entrée et des Agents des Ombres sortent et immobilisent tous les gardes, sauf ceux qui sont prêts de la Princesse celle-ci voit le Mage arriver avec ses 2 tête de serpent sur ses épaules. Et un casque en forme de tête de Serpents il avait aussi une longue cape noire avec des motifs Crépusculien dessus. Il était accompagné de 2 Agent des Ombres ressemblant à ceux de Xanto._

_Mage Noir : La rédemption ou la mort ?_

_Zelda fut choquée en voyant les gardes étouffé._

_Mage Noir : La décision vous appartient Princesse._

_Les gardes la regardent._

_Zelda : Je renonce laissez ses gardes tranquille._

_Le Mage Noir : Bien._

_Dehors le ciel redevint orange devant les habitants choqué et apeurée._

Zelda est désormais inquiète du sort de ses sujets, Midona et Link la regarde Midona l'admire d'avoir sacrifié son royaume pour la vie de son peuples.

Midona : Ne t'en fait pas on va aller montrer a ce Mage Noir, qu'on ne s'en prend pas a ce royaume sans en tirer des conséquences. Pas vraie Link ?

_Link : Absolument on va lui montrer de qu'elle bois on se chauffe, on va aussi secourir les enfants et Iria !_

Zelda sourie.

Zelda : Hyrule compte sur vous soyez prudents, le Mage Noir à poster des monstres partout dans Hyrule aussi bien de l'Ombre que ceux de Ganondorf.

Midona : Voyons Zelda tu nous connais on s'en charge de ce Mage Noir. Allez Link retournons chez toi.

Link fit demi-tour et ils quittèrent Zelda priant les Déesses, dehors Midona regarde au loin.

_Link : Midona dit moi est-ce que c'est ce Mage Noir qui ta transformer, en ce que tu es maintenant ?_

Midona : Oui et il a prit ma place comme Xanto sauf que, contrairement a Xanto il utilise une autre sorte de magie. Une magie beaucoup plus puissante et plus ancienne, quoi que ce soit il faut l'arrêter.

_Link : Laisse moi deviner tu veux les Cristaux d'Ombres, pour pouvoir les utiliser contre ce Mage Noir c'est sa ?_

Midona : Oui tu as tous compris Link, bon retournons a Toal.

Midona les transporta à la Source de Latouane, Midona regarda vers le village et vit un portail.

Midona : Là-haut si il y a un portail comme ça c'est que…

_Link : Mon village est en danger !_

Il court vers le village mais il vit des Bokoblins des Ombres, Link lui sauta au cou et le mordis jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Puis il entra dans le village ou il vit qu'il y avait 2 autres Bokoblins et 1 Agent des Ombres.

Midona : Allez Link charge toi d'eux !

_Link : Avec plaisir !_

Il commence à s'attaquer à l'Agent des Ombres il lui saute au coup et le mord plusieurs fois, puis il s'attaque au Bokoblins et les tue. Il entre dans le village et voit que des Moblins de WW patrouillait dans le village, il vit alors un portail fermer à clé plus loin.

Midona : Regarde a mon avis tes amis doivent être enfermé là-haut !

_Link : Oui mais qui a la clé ?_

Midona vit qu'il y avait un Moblin avec une clé accroché à son cou.

Midona : Regarde celui-là, là-haut.

Link regarde le Moblin et tente de se frayer un chemin en esquivant les Moblins, puis il arrive prêts du Moblins tenant la clé.

_Link : Midona tu penses pouvoir attirer son attention ?_

Midona : Je vais essayer.

Midona se posta à l'arrière d'une maison et siffla, le Moblin la vit et fonce vers elle. Il s'avance vers elle et Link lui saute dessus et le détruit, puis il va prêts du portail et l'ouvre. De l'autre côté ils vit des cage renfermant ses amis , il s'avance vers les cages et les habitants le vit.

Fahd : UN MONSTRE !

Ute : Pitié nous avons des enfants !

Midona vit qu'une barrière se forma autour d'eux et des cages, puis ils entendirent une voix en échos.

Voix : Midona petite sotte tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petite intrusion !

Midona : Tu es donc le Mage Noir que veux-tu a ses gens ?

Mage Noir : Oh à eux rien de spécial juste les offrir en pâture, au Dragon de mon maître !

Midona : Qui est ton maître ?

Mage Noir : Tu le sauras très bientôt pour l'instant vous allez mourir !

Midona : On t'en empêchera tu entends jamais, tu n'auras ses gens !

Mage Noir : Bien alors ils ont au moins le droit de voir, qui tu es Midona !

Un éclair frappa Midona et les habitants purent la voir.

Négocia : Regarder il y a quelqu'un sur le dos de ce loup !

Moï : Enfuie-toi !

Midona : Que m'as-tu fais !

Mage Noir : Rien juste que tu es désormais visible aux yeux des êtres de ce monde ! Au fait Héros des Déesses j'ai une surprise pour toi !

L'Agent qui a prit Link apparue et avait la clé des cages avec lui, puis 2 Sorcier de WW apparurent.

Midona : C'est déloyal à 3 contre 1 !

Mage Noir : Je sais Midona d'ailleurs adieux !

Les 2 Sorcier disparurent alors que l'Agents s'avance avec ses tentacules.

Midona : Link….soit prudent.

Bohan : Link ?

Link regarda Bohan il reconnue le jeune héros.

Bohan : C'EST LINK CE LOUP !

Moï regarda le jeune Loup.

Moï : Il a raison ! VAS-Y LINK !

Midona : Au moins ils t'encouragent.

_Link : Super ! Allez viens mon grands !_

L'Agent abattit ses tentacules sur lui mais il les esquiva, puis les 2 Sorcier réapparurent en riant et lui lança des boules de feu 3 chacun. Link les esquiva mais se fit frapper par l'Agent des Ombre Tentaculaire, puis les 2 Sorciers disparurent à nouveaux.

Midona : Occupe toi d'abord de ses 2 casse-pieds.

_Link : Reçue !_

Les 2 réapparurent en riant Link attaqua 1 avant qu'il attaque.

Sorcier 1 : HA !

Il disparut puis Link esquiva les flammes de l'autre suivie de l'Agent, puis l'autre disparut alors que celui qu'il a attaqué réapparait et l'attaque.

Sorcier 1 : HAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU UUU !

Il explose des suites de l'attaque de Link.

Midona : Plus qu'un et la face de poulpe !

Link observa les alentours et attendue que le sorcier réapparaisse, il l'entendit réapparaître il lui sauta dessus.

Sorcier 2 : HA !

Il disparut et Link en profita pour attaquer l'Agent des Ombres, puis il esquiva de peu les flammes qui toucha l'Agent qui finie au sol.

Midona : Il s'en est fallut de peu.

Link attendit que l'autre réapparaisse pour l'attaquer.

Sorcier 2 : HAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU UUUUUUUU !

Il explosa comme son partenaire.

Midona : Bravo maintenant a son tour !

Link fixa l'Agent et esquiva ses tentacule et fit un cercle d'Ombre et lui sauta dessus, l'Agent hurla et explosa en laissant tomber la clé. Les barrières disparurent et ils entendirent un rire.

Mage Noir : Pas mal mon enfant tu as réussie, dans ce cas plus aucune raison de laisser ses cage ici avec le reste !

Il fit disparaître les cages et les ennemies dans le village puis, les habitants allèrent voir le héros.

**Le Prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre 4: Vers le Temple Sylvestre

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros traverse la Forêt de Firone infecter par le Crépuscule pour rejoindre le Temple Sylvestre.**

Chapitre 4 : Vers le Temple Sylvestre.

Link et Midona avait une clé dont il ne savait pas son utilité, les habitants de Toal allèrent voir Link et Midona.

Midona : Je me demande à quoi va servir cette clé ?

Bohan examina la clé.

Bohan : Elle ressemble à la clé qui verrouille le portail qui mène au Temple Sylvestre.

Midona : Je vois a mon avis il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose d'important, dans ce temple pour que ce Mage confit cette clé a ses idiots.

_Link : Sûrement qu'il renferme le Cristal d'Ombre, il doit assurer ses arrières._

Midona : Tu as raison si on arrive à atteindre le Temple et a te retransformer en humain, tu pourras sans doute le récupérer.

Bohan : Vous pouvez communiquer avec Link ! Demander lui ce qui est arrivé à Iria !

_Link : Elle a était enlevé avec les enfants, par le Chef des Bublins mais on aurait dit qu'il était posséder comme le Singe du Temple Sylvestre i mois._

Midona : Ainsi donc le Mage Noir c'est servie de sa magie contre le Chef Bublin, pour le posséder et l'obliger à enlever les enfants.

Moï : Mon dieux Colin et Irena !

Midona : Ne vous en faite pas ce héros va sauver ses jeunes enfants, et tous rentrera dans l'ordre sauf qu'il faut qu'on rejoint la Forêt de Firone.

Moï : Allez-y et débarrasser la Forêt de ses Ombres !

Ils coururent vers la Forêt de Firone mais avant, ils entendent une voix dans la source de Latouane.

Latouane : Héros élue des Déesses prend garde à toi, le Mage Noir a rendue la Forêt de Firone beaucoup plus dangereuse.

_Link : J'ai remarqué lorsque je suis allez chercher Irena, il y avait des monstres dans toutes la Forêt._

Latouane : La agie interdite sommeil dans la Forêt. Prenez garde et bonne chance.

Il disparut alors que les 2 Héros rejoignent le Mur d'Ombres, Midona le scrute .

Midona : Bon tu es prêt à rejoindre le Crépuscule ?

_Link : Plus que jamais._

Midona traversa le Mur et prit Link. De l'autre côté Link observa la Forêt qui grouillait de monstre des Ombres, Midona observa au loin elle vit l'Esprit de Firone.

Midona : Là-haut il y a l'Esprit.

_Link : C'est trop calme._

Midona : Reste prudent d'accord ?

_Link : Je te le promets._

Link se dirige vers la source de Firone mais Link sentit quelque choses, il se retourne pour voir une meute de loup des Ombres. Link se mit en garde alors que les loups chargea le Héros il esquive la morsure d'un avant de l'attaquer et le détruire, il a le temps de voir un autre lui foncer dessus et il l'attaque. Le Chef de Meute le mordit au cou mais Link le repoussa et l'acheva.

Midona : Link sa vas ?!

_Link : Tous va biens juste une égratignure._

Midona observa la morsure elle était profonde et Link saigner.

Midona : Va à la Source je vais te soigner.

Link alla à la Source et Midona prit un tissue dans une sacoche et l'imbiba d'eau, puis elle l'appliqua sur sa blessure Link regarda Midona.

_Link : Merci Midona._

Midona : De rien mais la prochaine fois fait attention d'accord.

_Link : Je te le promets._

Midona détourna le regard pour que Link l'empêche de la voir rougir, puis elle grimpe sur son dos et l'Esprit leurs parle.

Firone : Elue marqué des Déesses….les insectes des ombres…..se sont emparé de…..ma Lumière…..prends ce Calice de Lumière…et va détruire tous les insectes…..

Link reçue le Calice.

Firone : Prends garde…les serviteurs du Mage Noir….veille sur les insectes….

Midona : Bon Link allons à la chasse aux insectes.

Ils allèrent en directions du Temple et Link utilisa ses sens pour repérer 4 Insecte sur les 15, il s'en occupa et se dirigea vers la Maison du vendeur d'huile. Il repéra 1 Insecte qu'il détruit puis il se dirige au portail, et passa en dessous-il continue dans le tunnel ou il en croisa 3. Dehors il voit la brume violette sur toute la surface.

Midona : Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'on ne passera pas par le sol.

Link avec l'aide de Midona réussie à traverser la brume, il arrive sur un tronc ou il voit 2 Insecte qu'il détruit. De l'autre côté il croise 2 Insecte qu'il détruit.

Midona : C'est trop simple.

_Link : Tu as raison je crains le pire._

Ils arrivent enfin prêts du Temple Sylvestre ou ils voilent des Lumière prêts de l'entrée.

Midona : Là-haut !

Link se dirige vers l'entrée mais il ne voit rien, il scrute les alentours mais rien.

Midona : Impossible je suis sûre que j'ai vue ses lumières !

Soudain Link sentie quelque chose arriver derrière lui, il se retourne pour voir un gigantesque insecte former de 3 têtes d'insectes.

Midona : Ce n'est pas vraie dis-moi que je rêve !

_Link : Tu ne rêves pas ce trucs est bien en face de toi !_

L'insecte chargea sur eux mais ils esquivent son assaut, l'insecte se déplace de gauche à droite en essayant de les avoir. Link esquive son assaut et voit qu'ils vont envoyez des Sphère électrique les esquive et se glisse dans leurs dos.

Midona : Comment on va se débarrasser de ses choses ?

Link repensa a son combat contre Ganondorf quand il fonçait sur eux, Midona l'arrêtait et le renverser sur le côté.

_Link : J'ai trouvé je vais me placer face à eux !_

Link se mit face a eux il commence à charger.

Midona : Link tu es malade ! Ne fait pas sa !

_Link : A mon signal tu les bloque et les renverse sur le côté !_

Midona : Pourquoi ?

_Link : Tu verras !_

L'insecte charge sur les 2 Héros et Midona suit ses indications, l'insecte est retourné sur le ventre et 6 orbes se trouvent sur son ventre. Link saute et fait un cercle d'Ombre pour les emprisonnées, et il les détruit tous en même temps l'insecte explose en libérant 3 Perle de Lumière.

Midona : Bien joué Link ! C'est toi le meilleur !

Elle fit une bise sur le crâne du loup et ils rougirent tous les 2, puis Link prit les Perle et la Lumière revint sur Firone. Les 2 Héros réapparurent à la Source de Firone ou l'Esprit se manifesta, il regarda Link qui avait sa tunique et retrouver sa forme humaine.

Firone : Merci Héros d'avoir ramenée la Lumière sur ses terres, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Link : Ce n'est rien mais dite moi est-ce que le Cristal d'Ombre que nous cherchons se trouve bien, dans le Temple Sylvestre ?

Firone : Oui seulement le Mage Noir a envoyez ses viles créature dans le Temple pour le défendre.

Midona : Donc on avait raison il surveille ses arrières.

Link : Au moins on peut maintenant accéder au Temple Sylvestre.

Firone : Soyez prudents un danger malfaisant et néfaste se trouve dans se Temple.

Link : Ne vous en faites pas après tous j'ai connues pire.

Firone disparut et Link se dirige vers le Temple, mais Midona le stop.

Midona : Attends je te signale qu'on a encore une brume qui bloque l'accès au Temple, et tu n'as plus de lanterne !

Link : Ne t'en fait pas le vendeur doit en avoir une autre.

Il va vers le Vendeur.

Link : Bonjours sa fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Vendeur de Lanterne : HA c'est le Héros des Déesses alors que puis-je pour vous ?

Link : Auriez vous une Lanterne j'en aurai besoins !

Vendeur : Bien sûre attendez ici.

Le Vendeur alla dans sa maison et ressortit avec une lanterne, qui lui donne.

Vendeur de Lanterne : Tenez et surtout n'oublier pas de rendre visite plu souvent.

Link : Merci ne vous en faite pas je repasserai.

Il va vers le portail et le déverrouille et passe la grotte en tuant les rats et les chauves-souris, il arrive dans la partie brumeuse il utilise sa Lanterne pour passer la brume.

Midona : A ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi célèbre.

Link : Merci d'ailleurs si tu aurais était présent à mon anniversaire, un rapace a enlever Irena.

Midona : Ha désolée d'avoir manqué ton anniversaire. Joyeux Anniversaire.

Link : Merci mais tu n'as pas a t'excuser tu as ton peuple a diriger, un royaume a tenir sa doit être durs pour toi.

Midona : Non le plus dur sa a était de te quitté après l'aventure qu'on a eu.

Link la regarda et ils rapprochèrent leurs visages et s'embrassèrent, Midona rougit et recula.

Midona : Désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Link : Heu…..non c'est ma faute je t'ai…..on continue.

Midona : OK.

Ils arrivent finalement face au Temple Sylvestre, Link s'avance et stop Midona.

Midona : Quoi ?

Link lui montra le Loup blanc Link s'avance, le Loup lui saute dessus et Link se réveille dans une autre dimension ou il vit tous les temples et le Squelette.

Link : Je croyais que vous m'aviez tout enseigné ?

Squelette : Je suis venue vois si tu as retenue tes bases, voyons si tu te souviens du Coup de Grâce !

Link affronta son Maître et le mit au sol avant de lui faire un Coup de Grâce, le vieux Squelette sourie.

Squelette : Bravo tu as retenue ce Coup qui as triomphée du Seigneur du Mal, et qui triomphera du mage Noir et ses monstres.

Link : Merci….père.

Squelette : De rien….mon fils.

Link se réveilla devant le Temple et il entra, pour récupérer le Cristal d'Ombre.

**Merci d'avoir lue ce chapitre n'oublier pas de laisser des commentaire !**  
**La suite très bientôt.**


	6. Chapitre 5: Le Temple Sylvestre

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros arrive dans le Temple Sylvestre. Pour trouver le Cristal d'Ombre.**

Chapitre 5 : Temple Sylvestre.

Link arriva dans le Temple Sylvestre et scruta les alentours, Midona apparut et regarda à la porte plus loin.

Midona : C'est calme.

Link : Trop calme quelque chose cloche.

Link regarda les herbe et avança prudemment, il esquiva la morsure d'une plante qui surgie et il la trancha.

Link : Ses saletés sont intelligentes !

Midona : Reste prudent je ne veux pas te voir, finir en sandwich pour Plante.

Link s'avance et il grimpa le lierre et tua une Skulltula qui arriva, puis il passa la porte et atterrie dans une salle avec un escalier droit devant lui. Il court là-haut mais des barrières se lève devant et derrière lui.

Link : Piégé !

Link esquiva la graine d'un singe qui arriva il avait quelque chose sur la tête.

Midona : Encore ce Singe mais cette fois on dirait, qu'il a ton Lance-Pierre essaye de le récupérer.

Link esquive les graines et lorsque le Singe est à proximité.

Link : C'est gentil.

Le Singe s'en alla et les barrières s'abaisse Link passe la porte, dans la salle d'après il avance vers la porte plus en haut. Il se retrouve dehors avec un pont juste en face de lui.

Link : Bien a mon avis il faut que rejoignent la salle là-haut.

Midona regarda la porte et vit 2 Bokoblins et Créature Volante des Ombres arriver.

Midona : Si tu t'occupe du comité d'accueille !

Link dressa son Bouclier et esquiva para le coup d'un Bokoblins et l'envoya dans le vide, il esquive l'assaut d'une Créature des Ombre et l'acheva d'un coup d'épée dans le thorax. Puis il s'occupa des 2 derniers gêneurs et rejoins la porte.

Link : Alors ?

Midona : Pas mal mais tu as fait mieux.

Link : Merci c'est trop.

Link entra dans la salle et avance vers le centre puis, il regarde le sol bougé il esquive un gigantesque insecte qui sort du sol. Puis il replongea et Link vit que tous le sol étaient des dalles, il esquive une autre sortie et s'éloigne du vers.

Link : OK c'est déloyal !

Il observe les dalles bougées et il esquive l'insecte et l'attaque, il se divise en 2 et l'autre plongea Link regarda le sol et esquiva. Il donna un coup d'épée à 'insecte qui replonge il esquive une nouvelle fois et donne un autre coup d'épée.

Midona : Bravo Link continue comme sa jusqu'à les battre !

Link : Merci Midona.

Il esquive l'assaut d'un insecte et l'attaque un nouvelle fois, l'autre sorti et Link fut propulser plus loin.

Link : HAAAAAAAAA ! Ca fait mal.

Midona : Sa va ?

Link : Ouais j'ai juste a réglée son compte au ver de terre !

Link esquive le ver et l'attaque et l'insecte explose, Link esquive l'assaut de son collègue et lui enfonce son épée dans le torse.

Insecte : CROOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIR RRRRRRR !

Il explose et Link voit un coffre apparaître.

Link : Voila maintenant prenons le trésor.

Link ouvre le coffre et prends son Boomerang Tornade.

Midona : Bien maintenant allons retrouver le Cristal d'Ombres !

Ils sortent et se dirigent vers la salle ou il y avait Dionéa, en arrivant dans la salle du pont. Link vit qu'il y avait 2 Skulltulas et 4 Chauve-souris, il les élimina et rejoins la salle d'après ou se trouve 2 pont qu'il mit en ligne et il fit face a la porte qui est cadenassé.

Midona : ZUT ! A deux doigts !

Link regarda une salle plus haute.

Link : Pourquoi la clé ne serait pas là-haut.

Midona observa plus en haut et vit la porte, Link se dirigea vers la porte gardé par 2 Moblins et 2 Blobs verts.

Midona : Espérons que la clé soit derrière cette porte.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent un grand coffre, Link arrêtent Midona et vit que les dalles bougeait.

Link : Cette fois c'est à moi de vous faire sortir de votre trou.

Link utilisa son Boomerang pou faire sortir les insectes, puis il les acheva puis il prit la Grande Clé dans le coffre.

Midona : Bon maintenant qu'on la, on peut retourner à la porte.

Link retourna a la salle précédente mais des Sorciers apparurent et lança leurs boules de feu, il se jeta sur Midona pour la protéger des déflagrations puis les Sorcier disparurent.

Midona : Merci.

Link aida Midona à se relever puis Link vit que les Sorcier réapparurent en face de lui, il les détruit d'une attaque circulaire puis il se dirige vers la porte. Midona apparut.

Midona : Attends Link.

Link : Quoi ?

Midona se mit en face de lui.

Midona : Soit prudent.

Link sourie et entra dans la salle ou il ne vit rien, mais il entend des bourdonnements et il lève la tête. Il voit une gigantesque ruche dans laquelle sort 2 gigantesques abeilles noire.

Link : OK comment je vais faire moi ?

Link esquiva la charge d'une des abeilles et il voit, qu'il y a des insectes explosifs puis avec son Boomerang il en envoie 1 sur une abeille noire qui tombe au sol. Puis il l'attaque jusqu'à le détruire Link esquive l'attaque de l'autre abeille, puis il l'achève et envoie une bombe sur le nid qui explose.

Link : OUI !

Mais il vit une gigantesque abeille noir et rouge avec un œil noir sur son front, Link recula de peur.

Reine des Abeilles : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA !

Link : Par les Déesses !

Midona : Ce truc est immense et horrible.

Un essaim énorme d'abeille vint autour de la Reine qui envoie des boules de poison, Link s'en prit une et se redressa rapidement en se tenant le torse.

Midona : Faut trouver un moyen de dissoudre sa protection d'abeilles.

Link vit que parmi les abeilles se trouvait des explosifs, il visa les assez grandes abeilles et en envoya une sur la Reine qui s'écrasa au sol en hurlant.

Link : Prends sa a grosse.

Il l'attaque a son œil noir plusieurs fois, puis Link esquiva ses dards qu'elle envoie sur lui. Link se manqua d'être empalé puis il utilisa son Boomerang pour envoyez une abeille explosifs sur la Reine. Qui s'écrasa et Link lui fit le Coup de Grâce qui l'acheva son œil explosa, puis c'est son corps qui forma le Cristal d'Ombres. Midona alla le prendre.

Midona : Super sa nous fait 1 Cristal d'Ombres il ne nous en reste 2.

Link : Si les prochains ennemies seront comme celui-là, alors sa va être plus difficile que la dernière fois.

Midona : Peut être mais tu as quand même réussie a l'avoir, de plus tu nous as permis d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur ce Mage Noir.

Link : Bien alors on sort ?

Midona créer un portail.

Midona : On sort.

Elle va sur le portail et Link l'utilise pour sortir du donjon, et rejoindre Firone.

**Merci de nous avoir suivie à la prochaine.**


	7. Chapitre 6: A la recherche des enfants

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros arrive dans les Plaine d'Hyrule, et se dirige vers Ordinn.**

Chapitre 6 : A la recherche des enfants.

Link se trouvait face à l'Esprit de Firone.

Firone : Félicitation jeune Héros maintenant va dirige toi vers Ordinn, là-haut va voir l'Esprit de la Lumière et sauve le du Crépuscule néfaste.

Midona : Bon nous connaissons notre prochaine destination.

Link : La Montagne de la Mort !

Ils se dirigent ensuite vers les Plaine d'Hyrule une fois arrivé, ils scrutent plus loin pour ne voir qu'un rideau de Crépuscule envahissant les magnifique Terre d' Ordinn et Lanelle.

Link : Bon tu es prêts Midona ? Parce que les Plaine d'Ordinn sont tout au fond.

Midona : Je suis toujours prête avec toi.

Link se dirigea vers les Plaines d'Ordinn alors qu'ils traversent le pont, ils entendent un grognement et voit un immense Dragon noir équipé d'une armure d'or voler.

Midona : Link regarde ce Dragon ce ne serait pas le Dragon du soi-disant maître de ce Mage Noire ?

Link : On dirait je n'ai jamais vue des Dragon de cette taille !

Le Dragon leur fonce dessus et dépose 2 Moblins équipé d'une longue lance à la peau brune, et la tête de phacochères et une petite Lanterne en forme de crâne.

Midona : Saleté de Dragon !

Les Moblins s'avance et jette leurs Lanterne Link les évite et réussie à faire, un Coup à Revers à un Moblins qu'il achève à la suite d'un Coup de Grâce.

Midona : Jolie coup !

L'autre Moblins envoya Link quelque mètre plus loin, il roula au sol et tomba dans le vide mais s'accrocha a la corniche.

Midona : LINK NON !

Le Moblins s'avance pour voir et Link le saisi par son collier, et le fait basculer dans le vide avant de remonter.

Link : Ouf je l'ai échappé belle.

Midona alla serrer Link dans ses bras.

Midona : Tu m'as fait tellement peur idiots, j'ai crue que tu étais tombé.

Link : Moi non mais notre ami phacochère, par contre il n'a pas eu de chance.

Midona : Tu es toujours aussi chanceux. Ksh Ksh Ksh.

Link continua son chemin jusqu'à la frontière entre la Lumière et le Crépuscule, Midona apparue et se mit face au mur et elle vit une sorte de signe représentant un lézard. Mais elle reprit ses esprits.

Midona : Tu es prêt à pénétrer dans le Crépuscule ?

Link : Comme toujours.

Midona traversa le mur et elle prit Link avec sa gigantesque main, de l'autre côté Link se transforma en loup et Midona alla sur son dos.

Midona : Bon cap sur Cocorico il faut absolument retrouver l'Esprit de la Lumière.

_Link : OK je suis en route._

Link rejoins le 1er plateau et trouva une sorte de fleur orange, il se souvient qu'Irena en portait une avant de se faire enlever.

Midona : Laisse-moi deviner sa appartient à l'un des enfants, donc en sentant cette fleure tu devrais retrouver le chemin.

_Link : Exacte._

Link suivie l'Odeur jusqu'au pont ou 2 Agent Tentaculaire des Ombres se déploya.

Midona : Encore eux !

Link utilisa le Cercle d'Ombres pour les éliminer d'un seul coup, puis il continue son chemin sauf qu'ils entendent de nouveaux le grognement du Dragon qui envoya des boules de feu sur eux. Ils esquivent de justesse l'attaque et voit le Dragon s'éloigner.

Midona : Ce Dragon peut pénétrer dans le Crépuscule ! Ce Mage Noir est très puissant !

_Link : De plus je crois que ce Dragon va dans les Cieux !_

Midona : Bof peu importe du moment qu'il s'en va.

Ils continue leurs chemins et Link rentre à Cocorico, ou se trouve 7 Agents des Ombres devant la Source d'Ordinn.

Midona : Houlà ce Mage à assurer ses arrière et avec du lourds !

_Link : On a connue pire souvient toi dans la Chambre du Miroir des Ombres i mois._

Midona : Tu as raison mais reste prudent sa me dit rien qui vaille, sa pue le coup fourré.

Link s'approche des Agent qui le voient et s'attaque à lui, il esquive leurs assauts et avec l'aide d'un Cercle d'Ombres il les abats d'un seul coup.

Midona : Super je rêve ou tu les a tous eu d'un seul coup !

_Link : Tu ne rêves pas Midona._

Link alla vers la Source d'Ordinn et il regarda l'Esprit.

Ordinn : Héros élues des Déesses les insectes des ombres…..on prit ma Lumière….utilise ce calice pour les détruire…et ramener la Lumière sur ses Terres.

Link reçue le Calice de Lumière.

Ordinn : Prends garde jeune Héros…..les Insectes des Montagne de la mort…..sont embrasé et très dangereux.

_Link : Génial après celui a 3 têtes, c'eux qui s'enflamme !_

Midona : Allez cela doit ne pas être si terrible.

Link la regarda et commence à chercher dans Cocorico les insectes des Ombres, puis il regarda prêts d'un magasins et vit 2 Insectes si diriger. Il entra dans le magasin par en-dessous, dans le magasin Link s'occupas des 2 insectes avant de sortir par le même trou qu'il est entrée. Dehors Link scruta l'église et vit Chramé observer l'extérieure.

Midona : Tu as vu s'il y a ce type à l'intérieur, il doit sûrement en avoir d'autre.

Link alla vers l'église et grimpa sur le toit, puis il tomba dans l'église ou il activa ses sens. Pour voir les enfants et le prêtre Reynald.

_Link : LES ENFANTS !_

Chramé : Tiens bizarre les monstres dehors ont disparue, comme si quelque chose les a fait fuir.

Reynald : Ne vous en faite pas ses monstres sont sûrement partit.

Balder : Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Vous avez vue ce que c'est choses on fait, a ses gens ils les ont fait disparaître.

Anaïs : Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous sauvez ?

Irena pleurer aussi Colin la réconforta puis, Fenrir regarda les sous-sols et recula quand il entend des battements d'ailes.

Fenrir : En tous cas je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y en a là-dedans.

Fenrir recule et Link se rapproche du trou.

Midona : En tous cas on sait par ou chercher.

Ils allèrent dans les sous-sols et ils virent les insectes que Link détruit, puis il rejoint la surface au Cimetière et prends la direction de la Montagne de la Mort. Pendant l'ascension Midona regarda le ciel guettant le Dragon s'il revient.

_Link : Midona sa vas ?_

Midona : Non je guette le ciel au cas où ce Dragon reviendrait, je ne voudrais pas finir en saucisse grillé.

Link arrive au sommet de la Montgne et voit les Gorons plus haut, il regarde en bas et voit des insectes de feu se balader partout.

_Link : Qu'elle feu de joie !_

Midona : Tu l'as dit allez occupe t'en !

Link saute et fait face aux insectes qui lui fonce dessus, il regarde ensuite l'eau plus loin il court et les insectes dans leurs vitesse. Ils atterrirent dans l'eau qui les rend normal et Link les tua tous avec un Cercle d'Ombres, et il prit les dernières perle de Lumière.

**Dans le Prochain chapitre Link va menez un rude combat.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : La Bataille de Cocorico

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros se dirige vers les Montagne de la Mort, après un durs combat contre le Chef des Orcs posséder.**

Chapitre 7 : La Bataille des Plaines et les Montagnes de la Mort.

Ils regardèrent l'Esprit qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'un aigle.

Ordinn : Jeune Héros tu as réussie à chasser le Mal des Terres d'Ordinn.

Link : Ce n'est rien mais dites moi si le Cristal d'Ombre se trouve dans les Mine Goron.

Ordinn : Tu connais toi-même la réponse jeune héros, mais sache ceux-ci les Cristal d'Ombre réagissent toujours à l'empreinte maléfique. Un danger mortel se trouve dans les Mine Goron, un danger qui pourrait anéantir Hyrule tout entier.

Midona : Comment ça ?

Ordinn : Oui car une créature malfaisante se trouve dans les Mine d'Ordinn, et tente d'enfouir Cocorico et les Montagne de la Mort sous un flot de lave mortelle.

L'Esprit disparut alors que les enfants et Reynald sortit, ils virent Link et Midona qui elle semblait bien inquiète.

Fenrir : Link !

Link : Ha les enfants !

Ils coururent vers Link mais s'arrêta en voyant Midona, Link s'approcha d'eux.

Colin : C'est qui Link cette fille ?

Link : En fait c'est une amie elle ma aider a vous retrouvez, et elle m'aide à arranger la situation dans Hyrule.

Anaïs : En tous cas on a eu très peur ses monstres, ils étaient bizarre comme si ils étaient…..

Link : Posséder ?

Balder : Exacte puis on c'est retrouvée ici, et on a vue passer un Dragon énorme avec une armure en or.

Midona : Vous aussi donc ce Dragon peu être vue depuis le Crépuscule !

Reynald fut surpris est sourit.

Reynald : En tous cas permets moi de me présenter Princesse du Crépuscule je suis Reynald, le prêtre de Cocorico.

Midona : Je sais nous avons eu la chance de vous voir il y a quelque instant.

Colin : Quoi mais on a vue personne !

Midona : C'est normal vous ne pouvez pas voir Link dans le Crépuscule car vous étiez, des esprits et Link un loup donc c'est tout à fait normal.

Anaïs : Link est un loup !

Fenrir : Houa la classe !

Ils entendent des bruits et voit arriver des Gorons, Gor Cobalt et Morrock se présenta a Midona et Link.

Gor Cobalt : Link nous somme heurrreux de te voirrrrr.

Link : Moi aussi Gor Cobalt j'ai entendue dire que, la Montagne de la Mort est sur le point d'entrée en éruption ?

Morrock : C'est exacte et nous venons pourrrr sa !

Gor Cobalt : Il semble qu'un Mage Noirrrrrr est rrrrréveillé une ancienne espèce qu'on croyrrrrrait éteinte depuis des lunes.

Midona : Est-ce que ce sont des sortes de lézard ?

Morrock : Oui comment savez-vous ça ?

Midona : Car j'ai vue sur le mur du Crépuscule avant qu'on entre le dessin, d'une sorte de lézard alors je me suis d'abord dit si ce ne serait pas ce Dragon mais…

Gor Cobalt : Le Drrrragon celui équipé d'un arrrrmurrre en orrrrr, nous l'avons vue voler au dessus de notrrrrre montagne avant de disparaître dans les cieux !

Link : Ce Dragon je me demande ou il peut bien aller dans les cieux ?

Midona : Mystère pour l'instant il faut se rendre à la Montagne de la Mort détruire ce reptile pour récupérer le Cristal d'Ombre.

Gor Cobalt : Oui seulement il vous faudrait vos bottes de ferrrrrr, cerrrrrtains chemins sont bloqués parrrrrr des geyserrrrrrs.

Midona : Super et un éclair qui as enlevé les équipements à Link et les a, envoyez un peu partout.

Reynald : Ne vous en faite pas Bohan garde toujours une paire de rechange au cas où, vous devriez allez les voir pour les prendre et les rassurer à la fois.

Link : Bien mais seulement c'est que je n'ai pas Epona, sans elle le chemin sera plus long.

Fenrir : Tu crois ?

Il siffle et Epona arriva en pleine forme.

Link : Epona mais comment tu ?

Anaïs : Elle c'est enfuie avec nous.

Link : Super avec ça je serai de retour, très rapidement.

Link grimpa sur sa jument et partit au galop dans les plaines, pour rejoindre Toal Link repensa au dire de l'Esprit a propos de Cocorico et la Montagne de la Mort.

Link : Midona tu crois que le Cristal d'Ombre a le pouvoir de provoquer une éruption ?

Midona : Bien sûre leurs pouvoirs sont indéfinie c'est pour ça qu'il me les faut, pour s'occuper de ce Mage Noir une bonne fois pour toute.

Link arriva à la Source de Firone et prit la direction de Toal, dans le village les habitants le vit arriver.

Négocia : Link les déesses soit louer, tu es de retour !

Link : Oui et nous vous en faite pas, les enfants sont à Cocorico !

Ute : Ho merci Link d'avoir retrouvé mes enfants, s'il te plaît Link j'aimerai t'accompagner pour les revoir.

Link regarda Midona qui esquissa d'un sourire.

Link : C'est d'accord mais avant, je vais allez voir Bohan pour lui parler.

Négocia : Tu le trouveras à la bergerie, il discute avec Fahd.

Link alla à la bergerie ou il trouva Bohan, Moï, et Fahd.

Fahd : Je vous assure j'ai perdu 1 chèvres hier soir, je crains qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de terrible !

Bohan : Voyons Fahd tu es sûre que tu as bien compté ?

Fahd : Oui je suis sûre !

Link arriva.

Link : Que se passe t-il ?

Moï : Ha vous voila alors, vous avez retrouvé les enfants ?

Link : Oui mais Ute aimerai nous accompagnée à notre départ.

Bohan : Bien dans ses circonstances, elle peut y aller.

Moï : De toute façon je dois rejoindre la Citadelle, enfin après que le Crépuscule soi partit.

Midona : Oui mais avant on doit arrêter des lézards dans les Mine Goron, qui risque elle et la Montagne d'entrée en éruption !

Tous : COMMENT !

Link : Oui Bohan il nous faudrait vos bottes de fers les miennes on disparut après m'être fait frapper par un éclair !

Bohan : Tiens prends les et dépêche toi d'aller à Cocorico.

Link retourna en arrière et alla voir Ute qui grimpa, et ensemble il se dirige vers Cocorico. Là-haut Irena joue dans l'allée Colin discute avec ses amis, quand ils entendent des bruits de sabots.

Fenrir : Tiens Link revient !

Sauf qu'à la place de Link c'est le Chef Bublins et ses guerriers qui déboulent, celui-ci fonce sur Irena.

Colin : Irena NON !

Colin se mit face au Chef Bublins qui s'arrêtât, il rit avant de sortir un médaillon noir qui créa une onde qui repousse Colin.

Anaïs : COLIN !

Le Chef s'empare de Irena alors que Link arrive , avec Ute il montre l'enfant Ute est choqué.

Ute : IRENA !

Elle descend du cheval de Link.

Link : Relâche là !

Chef Bublins : Désolée héros mais ma marionnette ne t'entendra pas, elle est sous mon contrôle !

Midona : Cette voix c'est le Mage Noir !

Chef Bublins : Exacte et si vous voulez revoir la fille suivez moi, jusqu'au Plaine d'Ordinn !

Il se dirige vers les Plaine avec Irena, Colin voit sa et pleure.

Colin : LINK VA SAUVER MA SŒUR S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Link fonce avec Epona dans les Plaine ou il vit le Chef Bublins, celui-ci regarda le héros avant d'utiliser le médaillon et créer 2 réplique de lui.

Midona : Super plus on est de fou plus on rit.

Link : T'en fait pas je vais tous faire pour sauver Irena !

Le Chef envoya une décharge d'éclair noir avec le médaillon, puis ils virent des Bublins arriver sur des Sanglier.

Link : Allez c'est partit !

Link poursuive les 3 Chef Bublins et les observa les 3 avait des sangliers bleu, mais un seul avait Irena Link fonça et donna plusieurs coup au Chef. Puis il vit les Bublins lui tirer dessus avec leurs arcs.

Link : Ils sont casse-pieds !

Il ralentit et fait une attaque Tornade qui les balaye tous d'un trait, puis il continue de suivre le Chef Bublins qui utilise le médaillon pour envoyer des décharge électrique. Link les pare avec son Bouclier Hylia avant de donner plusieurs coup au Chef qui commence à perdre quasiment toute son armure et décide d'aller sur le pont.

Midona : Allez suit le !

Link suivie le Chef Bublins qui était sur le pont et chargea sur Link qui fit la même chose, Link esquive l'assaut du Chef et lui donne un coup d'épée en passant. Puis il recommence mais le Chef tourner de gauche à droite et Link le manqua, il se concentre et retenta son coup et lui donna un coup qui le fit tomber de son sanglier et le fit tomber dans la Rivière Zora.

Midona : Superbe coup Link !

Link récupéra Irena évanouie et se dirigea à Cocorico, ou elle se réveilla dans les bras de sa mère elle vit Colin et sourie.

Irena : Colin !

Ils furent tous surpris.

Ute : Son 1er mot !

Ils félicitèrent le grand frère, Link regarda Midona souriante.

Link : On y va ?

Midona : Oui allons sauver ce village.

Link et Midona se dirigèrent vers la Montagne de la Mort, qui était active rien qu'à voir la fumée s'en dégager.

Midona : Il nous reste encore du temps.

Link grimpa le grillage et se dirige vers le sommet, arriver sur l'espèce de plaine rocheuse ou se trouve des Gorons. Il vit un gigantesque rocher faire exploser la roche qui révèle quelque bout de ruine.

Midona : Houa regarde sa on dirait les ruines d'un ancien temple !

Link : Impressionnant !

Ils admirèrent les ruines avant de reprendre leurs chemins, ils arrivent face à une rangée de geyser. Link enfila ses Bottes de Fer pour passer les geysers et se diriger vers la Montagne, les Gorons l'aidèrent à monter jusqu'au sommet et atteindre le Village, ou ils virent des enfants apeurées et des femmes les réconfortant.

Midona : Il faut les aider !

Link : Prêts pour un séjour aux enfers ?

Midona : J'allais te poser la même question.

Ils entrèrent dans les Mine Goron sous le regard des Gorons admiratifs.

Gor Cobalt : Bonne chance.

**Dans le Prochain chapitre nos héros affronteront le danger des Mine Gorons.**


	9. Chapitre 8: Les Mines Gorons

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros sont dans les Mines Gorons pour affronter, une race de Dinosaure féroce.**

Chapitre 8 : Les Mine Goron et les Dodongos.

Les 2 compagnons arrivèrent dans les Mines Gorons, ou les geysers de lave étaient toujours omniprésents.

Midona : En tous cas je ne regrette pas la chaleur étouffante de cette endroit, sinon continuons de chercher un moyen de rejoindre la salle du Cristal d'Ombres.

Link : J'allais le mentionné.

Link sauta sur les plates-formes rocheuses petit à petit, en faisant attention aux geysers de lave. Il arrive sur une assez grande plate-forme il vit de petits lézards sans pattes verts rampants et sautillants.

Link : Je n'ai jamais vue ses choses ici !

Midona : Tu pourrais envisager de t'en débarrasser pour ne plus les revoir !

Link en tua un avec son épée mais il explosa à la suite.

Link : C'est pas vraie ils explosent une fois mort !

Midona : Si il tous les monstre sont comme ça ici !

Link se débarrasse de l'autre et lui donnant un coup de pieds qui le fait tomber dans la lave.

Midona : Bien pensée le coup de la lave.

Link : Merci Princesse.

Midona rougit et ils avancent et arrivent à la porte, ou se trouve 2 gros dinosaure verts sur 2 pattes et a une longue queux.

Link : Sa doit être les Dodongos !

L'un d'eux inspira et cracha du feu que Link esquiva, avant qu'il essaye de le touche à la tête mais elle est aussi dur que la pierre.

Midona : Essaye de lui toucher la queux !

Link fait une attaque à revers qui touche la queux du Dodongos, il s'effondre avant d'exploser Link s'occupe du second et la porte se déverrouille.

Midona : Tu es un champion Link.

Link : Je sais bon continuons.

Il arrive dans la salle un lac de lave juste en dessous, il alla à droite et sauta sur les plates-formes. Pour rejoindre la porte garder par une sorte de State avec un rubis violet dans le dos, et un rond noir qui fit apparaître une sorte d'œil des pics sortir prêts de ses pieds il sautilla vers Link.

Midona : Essaye d'attaquer son rubis dans le dos !

Link esquive et fait une attaque à Revers qui détruit le rubis et la Statue Armos de WW sauta et tournoyant avant d'exploser. Il pénétra dans la salle suivante il vit des sortes de limace de feu rouge avec une flamme sur leurs dos.

Link : Bon je m'en occupe !

Il l'attaqua et la Limace devient grise et s'enfuit.

Link : C'est une blague !

Link l'attaqua encore et elle disparue, puis sauta sur les plates-formes pour rejoindre la porte d'en face. Puis il fit face à Gor Granit.

Link : Bonjours Gor Granit.

Gor Granit : Ho Link mon petit qu'elle plaisirrrrrrr de te rrrrevoirrrrr, j'imagine que tu es là pour le Crrristal d'Ombrrre.

Midona : Exacte nous aimerions le reprendre.

Gor Granit : Hé bien mon enfant prrrenez ceux-ci c'est un morrrrceau de la Grrrande Clé, qui garrrrde un gigantesque monstrrrre dans la salle du Crrrristal d'Ombrrrre.

Link prit le Fragment de la Grande Clé et le rangea dans le compartiment magique de Midona.

Link : Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les Dodongos ?

Gor Granit : Ils ont vécue il y a de nombrrrreuse lunes, et aujourrrrrd'hui ils sont de rrrrretour. Sachez une chose quand vous les tuez ils explosent en disparrrraissant, alorrrrs soyez sur vos garrrrde quand vous les voyez morrrrrt !

Midona : Dites moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la chambre du Cristal d'Ombres ?

Gor Granit : Dans cette sale se trrrrrouve un Dodongos énorme plus puissant, et rrrrredoutable que tous ses congénèrrrrres.

Link : Sa rassure.

Link grimpa ensuite l'échelle et arriva dans la salle avec de l'eau il plongea au fond et remonta à la surface, puis il passe la porte pour arriver dans la grande salle ou se trouve le chemin pour la salle du Cristal d'Ombres.

Midona : On touche au but Link.

Link : Oui mais il faut encore allez voir les 2 autres doyens pour avoir les 2 derniers fragments.

Midona : Reçue allez va donc.

Link vit qu'il y avait 2 grosses statues qui bloquaient l'accès, il alla à gauche et dans cette salle il utilisa ses bottes pour se diriger vers la salle du doyen mais des limaces s'accrochaient à la paroi. Puis en arrivant face à la porte des Dodongos Jr les petits de tout a l'heure, Link les attaqua et recula assez loin. Puis il entra dans la salle et vit Gor Syénie.

Gor Syénie : Link qu'elle joie de te rrrevoirrrr.

Link : Tous l'honneur est pour moi Gor Syénie, nous voudrions accéder à la salle du Cristal d'Ombre.

Gor Syénis : Bien sûrrre tenez prenez le, et surtout faite attention à vous.

Il leurs donnent le Fragment.

Gor Syénis : Maintenant que j'y pense aller donc prrrendrrre les Bombes que nous garrrdons prrrrécieusement, il se trouve une salle après celle de l'ancien garrrrdien.

Link : Justement on devait allez voir le dernier doyen.

Gor Syénis : Un conseil évité de vous trouver devant les Dodongos quand il crache leurs flammes.

Link : Nous y veillerons merci encore.

Link se dirigea ensuite en arrière et grimpa sur la roche bleue pour rejoindre l'autre plate-forme.

Midona : Nous touchons aux buts.

Link : Oui plus qu'un tout petit effort et à nous le seconds fragment du Cristal d'Ombre.

Link entra dans la salle suivante qui se verrouilla derrière lui.

Link : Sa sent pas bons.

Link s'avance sur la plate-forme bleu, et il voit arriver 2 Dinofols de OoT ils ressemble à des lézards géant sur 2 pattes avec une épée et une crête dans leurs dos et des pics un peu partout ainsi qu'une armure de fer.

Link : Super 2 pour le prix d'un.

Les 2 créatures s'avance vers Link qui esquive le coup d'épée d'un Dinofols, puis il contre-attaqua avec un coup d'épée bien placé. Il esquive les flammes du Dinofols avant de faire une attaque circulaire qui en mit un à terre, il fit son Coup de Grâce mais le Dinofols roula sur le côté.

Link : Ils ne sont pas idiots !

Midona : Au moins vous êtes à égalité.

Link : Très drôle.

Midona : Ksh Ksh Ksh j'adore te taquiner !

Link esquive le coup d'épée d'un Dinofols et fit un Coup Plongée qui les mis au sol, Link l'acheva d'un Coup de Grâce.

Link : Allez plus qu'un !

Dinofols : GRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Il crache du feu sur Link qui lui fait un Coup Eclair qui le fait tomber, dans la lave et le fait disparaître les portes se déverrouille.

Midona : Si tu continue comme ça je vais commencer à avoir peur de toi.

Link : C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Midona : Allez allons chercher les Bombes et allons récupérer le Fragment de la Grande Clé, puis allons récupérer le Cristal d'Ombre beau et vaillant Héros.

Link rougit en entendent les phrase de sa partenaire, puis il entra dans la prochaine salle et vit un coffre qu'il ouvrit et il récupéra les Bombes. Puis ils vont dans une salle ou se trouve de Grand Armos de WW les statue d'avant qui s'anima avec un œil sur le sommet, ils sautillent lourdement et ouvrent leurs bouche et hérissant leurs piques.

Link : Comment je m'en débarrasse ?

L'un d'eux ouvrit sa bouche.

Grand Armos : WAH !

Link : OK je vois.

Il envoie une bombe et la statue commence à sautiller partout en hurlant.

Grand Armos: WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH!

Il explose enfin puis Link passe dans le dos des autres, et arrivent chez le Doyen Goron noir.

Doyen : Oh Link mon petit tu viens pourrr la Clé c'est sa ?

Link : Oui je viens pour récupérer le Cristal d'Ombre.

Doyen : Tiens prrrends là.

Link prit le dernier morceau de la Grande Clé.

Doyen : Un conseil si vous affrrrrontez le Dodongos gigantesque, celui-là serrrrait prêts à avaler n'imporrrrte quoi.

Link : Merci du conseil au revoir.

Doyen : Au rrrevoirrr mon petit.

Il retourna dans la salle ou se trouve les 2 Grand Armos bloquant l'accès.

Midona : Tu imagine cette chose dévorer n'importe quoi, y comprit des enfants sa fait très peur.

Link : Ses Dodongos doit être des Croquemitaine pour les enfants Gorons.

Midona : Les pauvres.

Link s'avance vers les Armos qui s'animèrent et s'avance Link les détruit en 2 temps 3 mouvements. Puis la roche s'abaisse et Link passe par le chemin et s'accroche à l'aimant. Puis il se laisse tomber et passe la porte dans la salle suivante, il vit plusieurs Dodongos barrer la route.

Link : Bon on y est presque.

Link fait tomber les Dodongos comme des mouches, Link arrive finalement devant la Grande Porte mais un Dinofols l'attaqua et l'entailla au dos.

Link : HAAAAAAA !

Il se retourne et tue le Dinofols avant de se mettre contre un mur.

Midona : Link sa vas ?

Link : Oui mis à part que ce lézard vient de m'attaquer sa vas.

Midona : Allez encore un effort, on y est presque.

Midona fit une bise à Link qui se releva et franchie la porte, derrière il vit un gigantesque Dodongos gris il montra sa tête et ils virent un œil orange.

Link : Il est bien gros !

Midona : Je lui ai donnée un petit nom à celui-là King Dodongos !

King Dodongos : GRRRRROOOOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRR !

Il s'avance vers eux Link esquive ses coups de queux alors que, King Dodongos inspira Link le remarqua et il esquiva le feu du Dodongos suivie de sa roulade qu'il lui fait.

Link : Comment veux-tu que je le batte !

Midona : Je ne sais pas ! Rappelle toi le conseil du Doyen, il serait prêts à avaler n'importe quoi, alors quand il inspire jette lui une Bombe dans sa bouche.

Link : OK.

Link observa le Dodongos qui inspira il lui lance une Bombe dans la bouche, le Dodongos reçue un choc et prépara une roulade.

Link : J'ai comprit.

Link enfile ses Bottes de Fers et arrêta le monstre puis le renversa et lui attaque l'œil sur son front, il esquive sa seconde roulade cette fois de feu Link vit que 2 Dinofols arrivèrent.

Link : Ho non c'est de la triche !

L'un d'eux explosa en particule noire il se retourna, pour voir Midona tendant le bras et lui souriant.

Midona : Je me charge d'eux toi occupe toi du gros reptile !

Link : Reçue et mercie.

Midona : De rien.

Link se place face à King Dodongos son œil orange tira un laser qu'il esquive, puis il envoie une Bombe dans sa bouche et regarde Midona qui venait de détruire 2 Dinofols avec sa magie. Puis Link renversa le Dinosaure et attaqua sa rétine puis il se redressa et fonce sur le héros, Link observe toujours le Dinosaure mais il se fait attaquer par un Dinofols qu'il détruit. Link est blesser au bras droit et esquive les flammes de King Dodongos.

Midona : LINK !

Midona fit exploser le Dinofols et alla voir Link, recroqueviller derrière un poteau déchirant un bout de sa tunique et serra sa plaie au bras.

Midona : Allez Link s'il te plaît.

Link : OK laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle.

Midona : OK.

Elle l'embrassa avant de l'aider à se relever puis Link regarda le Dinosaure, et il commence à inspirer puis Link envoie une Bombe dans sa bouche puis le Dinosaure lui fonce dessus. Link le stoppe avec ses Bottes de fers il réussie à le renverser malgré les douleurs saillante à son bras et son dos, puis il lui fit le Coup de Grâce qui acheva le monstre son œil explosa et son corps aussi pour former le Cristal d'Ombre.

Link : Enfin.

Link se mit à genoux et Midona récupère le Cristal et va voir Link, qui est sérieusement amoché il regarde Midona.

Midona : Tu as réussie nous voila maintenant avec 2 Cristal d'Ombres.

Link : J'imagine que le dernier sera le plus dur ?

Midona : Malheureusement oui mais t'en fait pas, pour te remonter le moral je vais te dire ce que j'ai entendue il y a longtemps. Xeldrath….d'après ce que j'ai vue jusqu'à maintenant je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a plongée ses terres dans le chaos, j'ai entendue dire que Xeldrath n'avait aucune pitié que ce soit pour les femmes que pour les enfants. Il a était au service de ma famille jusqu'à ce qu'on l'exile.

Link : Donc ce Xeldrath serait le nouvel usurpateur ?

Midona : J'en ai peur et ses pouvoirs jusque là, son incroyable on devra être sur nos gardes.

Elle créer un portail et retourne aider Link à se relever.

Link : Dit moi quand tu m'as embrassé c'était pour m'encourager ?

Midona : Bien sûre pourquoi ?

Link embrassa Midona.

Link : C'était pur en être sûre.

Midona rougit et ils quittent ensemble les Mine Goron avec le Cristal d'Ombres.

**Dans le prochain chapitre nos 2 héros vont affronter les Plaines de Lanelle et le Poison.**


	10. Chapitre 9: La mauvaise rencontre

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros sont dans les Plaines de Lanelle pour trouver le Dernier Cristal d'Ombres.**

Chapitre 9 : La mauvaise rencontre de Link.

Linke et Midona arrivèrent à la Source de Cocorico, l'Esprit apparue.

Ordinn : Bravo Héros élues des Déesses tu as réussi à triomphée des Mine Goron !

Link : Vous en doutiez parce que moi aussi, surtout après le gros dinosaure !

Midona : Mais tu l'as quand même eu.

Ordinn : Maintenant rendez-vous dans les Terres de Lanelle, je sens une puissance malfaisante blessant les habitants de ses terres.

Link : Midona tu te rappelles de ce que nous a dit Zelda sur Lanelle, les habitants et les Zora tombent tous malades.

Midona : Je crois que c'est un signe de la présence du Cristal d'Ombre.

Link : Mettons-nous en route !

Link fut prit d'une douleur au dos et aux bras.

Midona : Oui une fois que tu seras sur pieds ce combat ta épuisée.

Link : Tu as raisons.

Reynald et les Gorons vinrent voir Link, ils le virent mal en point.

Reynald : Sieur Link vous allez bien ?

Link : Oui mis à part me faire pilonner par un gros reptile, tous vas bien.

Morrock : Tu as détrrruit le Dodongos !

Link : Ouais et sa à pas était simple.

Fenrir : Bien joué Link !

Link : Mais je n'y serais pas arrivé sans Midona, si elle n'avait pas était là je servirai de déjeuner à cette heure là !

Anaïs : Bravo à Midona !

Ils l'applaudirent elle rougit.

Midona : Sinon que savez vous de la situation à Lanelle ?

Reynald : Très peu de choses seulement qu'une curieuse épidémie, elle passe par l'eau et empoisonne ceux qui la boive. On ma rapporter la mort de 2 jeunes enfants.

Midona fut choqué comme Link qui fut prit de rage, et en veux à Xeldrath si c'est son nom.

Link : J'irai à Lanelle et je détruirai la chose qui a fait ça ! Je le jure !

Midona : Bien alors d'abord reposons nous ce combat m'a épuisée.

Ils se reposèrent pour la nuit Midona s'endormit comme une masse, Link lui n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des 2 morts que Xeldrath à causé. 2 jeunes enfants qui devait avoir un avenir Link s'endormit emporter par la fatigue. Le lendemain les 2 compagnons de voyage se dirige vers Lanelle, ou se trouve le Mur d'Ombres Midona regarda le mur à la recherche d'indice mais elle ne trouva rien.

Midona : Cette fois aucune indications sur la chose qui est responsable du mal de Lanelle.

Link : Alors il faut d'abord enlever le Crépuscule de Lanelle, puis allez au Temple Abyssale et détruire cette chose.

Midona : Bien alors chaque chose à la fois.

Midona entra dans le Crépuscule et, elle prit Link qui se transforma en loup.

Midona : Bon alors dirigeons nous à la Citadelle, pour trouver des informations.

Link et Midona se dirigèrent vers la Citadelle une fois là-haut, ils virent un spectacle affreux des gens coucher sur le sol certains essaye de les aidez à se tenir.

_Link : C'est horrible tous ses pauvres gens !_

Midona fut triste en voyant ce spectacle abominable.

Midona : Je jure de faire taire ce Sorcier une bonne fois pour toute !

Link se dirigea ensuite à la Citadelle là-haut, il retrouva Iria qui s'occupait d'un enfant malade.

_Link : IRIA !_

Iria : Le pauvre enfant que pouvons nous faire ?

Telma : Rien pour l'instant il faudrait réussirent à l'emmener à Cocorico, mais c'est trop loin et on a signalé des monstres.

Iria : Oui mais on pourrait essayez de joindre Link je suis sûre qu'il nous aidera !

Telma : Je n'en doute pas mais pour l'instant nous devons rester prêts de cette enfant.

Iria fut triste elle caressa l'enfant malade, Link regarda et baissa la tête.

Midona : T'en fait pas on a juste à rejoindre la Source, puis tu rejoindras la Citadelle et tu les escorteras.

_Link : Tu as raison allons-y !_

Ils se dirigent vers le pont de Lanelle ou se trouve juste en dessous le Lac Hylia, Link pousse une caisse et se met sur le rebord.

Midona : J'espère que tu es prêt ?

_Link : Toujours !_

Il saute et atterrissent dans le Lac Hylia qui est de couleurs violet, Link sort et va rejoindre l'Esprit de la Lumière.

Lanelle : Héros élue des Déesses….les créatures des Ombres…..on volée ma Lumière…détruit les et remplie ce dernier calice de Lumière.

Il lui donne le Calice de Lumière puis Link sortie avec Midona.

Midona : Bon espérons qu'il n'y a plus cette Reine des Insecte je hais cette bestiole.

_Link : Et moi donc._

Les 2 amis se dirigent vers l'attraction de Toby et sur le chemin, ils voient 4 Agent Tentaculaire des Ombres.

Midona : Allez mon Loup Féroce occupe toi d'eux !

Link leurs bondie dessus et les mit KO en 2 seconde, Link et Midona virent des Insecte se diriger vers l'attraction ils les suivirent et les détruisirent. Puis Midona remarque une Herbe.

Midona : Link voit si notre amies à plus est toujours présente !

Link hurla et le Rapace des Ombres arriva et Midona grimpa sur son dos, et prit Link pour se diriger vers le Domaine Zora. Là-haut tous les Zora était mal en point, ils traversèrent ce champ de malade et rejoignirent la Salle du trône ou se trouvait 2 Insectes. Link s'en occupa puis Midona regarda le prince Lars toujours en forme.

Lars : Comment faire impossible de rejoindre le Lac Hylia, et en plus mon peuple est malade et souffrant. Serai-ce une punition des Déesses ?

Midona : Le pauvre une fois que nous aurons escorté Iria et l'enfant, nous rejoindrons le Domaine Zora et nous irons ensuite éradiquer le mal du Temple Abyssale.

_Link : Exacte et par chance le poison disparaîtra avec cette choses !_

Link et Midona allèrent ensuite à la Citadelle en se téléportant, une fois là-haut ils cherchent l'insecte dans les rues. Ils ne virent rien mis à part les gens malade.

Midona : Attends donne moi ta carte.

Elle regarda la carte et le point blanc se situe sur la Place.

Midona : Sur la place.

Link rejoignit la place et activa ses sens pour voir l'horreur.

_Link : Au non pas encore !_

Midona : Elle est tenace !

La Reine des Insecte était là mais beaucoup plus en colère, elle leurs fonça dessus Link l'attaqua et elle recula.

_Link : Pas si coriace que sa !_

La Reine fait apparaître 2 Sorcier de WW ils avaient une robe noir et un capuchon violet, ils avaient aussi un bec de toucans et ils faisaient tournoyez leurs baguettes.

_Link : Je retire ce que j'ai dit !_

Il esquive les boules de feu et les 2 se téléportent la Reine fait tomber des Sphère électrique, puis l'un des Sorcier apparut Link l'attaque.

Sorcier 1 : HA !

Il disparaît alors que son collègue lance ses Boules de feu, Midona vit l'autre réapparaître elle envoie une boule noir sur le Sorcier.

Sorcier 1 : HAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU UUUUUUUUU !

Il explosa alors que son collègue se fait avoir par Link.

_Link : Super travail d'équipe !_

Midona : Merci !

Ensemble ils s'occupent de la Reine qui finit par rendre l'âme après plusieurs attaque, Link prit la Perle de Lumière qui chassa le Crépuscule de Lanelle.

**Prochain chapitre arrive bientôt.**


	11. Chapitre 10: Escorte dans les Plaines

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros vont escortez un convoie jusqu'à Cocorico, pour sauver un enfants Zora.**

Chapitre 10 : Escorte dans les Plaines.

Link et Midona se trouvait face à l'Esprit de la Lumière celui-ci, les regarda sous sa forme de serpent d'eau.

Lanelle : Bravo jeune héros tu as réussie à chasser, le mal de ses terres maintenant tu dois régler le problème du Lac Hylia.

Link : Que c'est il passer exactement plusieurs personnes, sont malade et les Zora sont dans le même état !

Lanelle : Cette maladie est à l'origine d'une bête hideuse au fin fond du Lac Hylia, celle-ci déverse son poison dans tous Hyrule. Bientôt ses belles terres ne seront plus qu'un immense cimetière !

Midona : On va se charger de cette bête pour vous mais pouvez-vous nous dire si cette même bête détient le Cristal d'Ombre.

Lanelle : Bien sûre cette bête dispose de ce pouvoir grâce, a cet artefact interdit.

Midona : Bien Link avant allons à la Citadelle, escorter Iria jusqu'à Cocorico.

Link : OK ensuite nous irons voir Lars.

Link sortit de la Source et il ne vit que le triste état du Lac Hylia, celui-ci était rouge le poison était dans tous le Lac.

Link : Sa me fend le cœur j'espère qu'on arrivera à sauvé ce Lac majestueux !

Midona : J'en suis sûre car tu as triomphée de plusieurs créature, ce n'est pas une bête qui va t'impressionner.

Link : Non mais je vais jure de sauver ses Terres.

Link rejoignit Tobby qui garde le canon de l'attraction.

Tobby : Tiens salut la jeunesse alors on vient utiliser le Canon ?

Link : Oui on aimera rejoindre la Citadelle.

Tobby : Alors installe toi je te fais monter.

Link entra dans le canon puis il fut propulser, jusqu'à la maison de Lakka. Puis il rejoignit la Citadelle et vit les gens, et l'eau de la Fontaine qui est de couleurs rouge.

Midona : C'est horrible de voir sa.

Link : Allons voir Iria.

Link se dirige vers la Taverne et entre pour voir Iria et Telma.

Telma : On est fermée.

Link : Même pour un héros qui vient proposer ses services !

Iria se retourna avec Telma pour voir le héros.

Telma : Sa alors Link c'est bien toi !

Midona apparut elles furent surpris.

Link : Ne vous en faite pas c'est une amie, elle m'a aidé à vous retrouver.

Iria : LINK !

La jeune fille serra le héros dans ses bras, Link la serra aussi avant de décoller son étreinte.

Iria : Link ce jeune garçon doit être conduit à Cocorico !

Midona : Nous le savons.

Telma : Comment ça vous le savez ?

Ils leurs raconta toute l'histoire Link en loup, le Crépuscule, Xeldrath et bien sûre la Bête.

Telma : Sa alors je n'ai jamais encore rencontré la Princesse du Crépuscule, je croyais que c'était une légende !

Midona : Et bien non d'ailleurs il faudrait conduire, ce garçon à Cocorico pour le soigner.

Telma : Bien Iria préparons nous, il faut absolument qu'on soit prêts avant la tombée de la nuit.

Iria : Bien.

Elles allèrent préparer la carriole et ils furent prêts, pile à la nuit ceux-ci se trouvait du pont au-dessus du lac Hylia.

Telma : Bien alors sa à l'air calme.

Elle vit que 3 Sorcier de WW bloquaient l'accès du pont avec le Chef Bublins, Link s'approche et les voient.

Link : Le pauvre Xeldrath le force à commettre tous cela !

Telma : Hé bien allons l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, car à mon avis il pourra sûrement t'être utile.

Link : Bien alors j'y vais rester bien derrière moi.

Link grimpa sur sa jument et alla sur le pont pour voir le Chef et les Sorciers, puis il fonça sur lui comme le Chef. Un Sorcier appart à droite de Link celui-ci lui donna un coup d'épée.

Sorcier 1 : HA !

Les 2 autres envoya leurs boules de feu Link esquiva les boule de feu et le Chef Bublins à temps, Link vit apparaître le Sorcier qu'il toucha encore avec son épée.

Sorcier 1 : HAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU UUUUUUU !

Il explose et Link se retourne et fonce sur le Chef en touchant les 2 Sorciers en même temps.

Sorcier 2 et 3 : HA !

Ils disparurent puis Link réussie à toucher le Chef Bublins, alors que les Sorciers réapparaissent et qu'il les détruit en même temps.

Link : Voila eux c'est fait.

Link se concentre sur le Chef et il lui fonça dessus, puis d'un coup d'épée il lle fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba dans le Lac Hylia.

Link : Voila c'est fait.

Telma et Iria arrivèrent avec la carriole.

Telma : Superbement joué Link.

Iria : C'était grandiose !

Link : Merci bon continuons notre chemin.

Ils continuent leurs chemins à travers les plaines puis, ils furent poursuivis par des Bublins et des Créature des Ombres.  
Midona : Ce qu'ils peuvent être collants !

L'une des Créature des Ombres se posa sur la carriole Link, l'en délogea et se débarrasse des Bublins.

Link : Voila qui est réglée !

Ils arrivèrent à Cocorico saint et sauf, Reynald les accueillies à bras ouvert.

Iria : Prêtre Reynald cette enfant, est mal en point il faut l'aider.

Reynald : Je vais faire ce que je peux mon enfant.

Fenrir et Colin transporta l'enfant dans l'auberge, Iria alla voir Link qui était heureux d'avoir put aider son amie.

Iria : Merci Link sans toi cette enfant serait mort.

Link : Sa fait toujours plaisir de t'aider toi et les habitants d'Hyrule à reconstruire, un monde en paix et sans monstre ni danger.

Iria : Bien sûre sinon tu ne devais pas aller retrouver quelqu'un ?

Midona : Si le Prince Lars pour lui demander de l'aide pour rejoindre le Temple Abyssale !

Iria : Bien alors bonne chance.

Iria rentra dans l'auberge alors que Link et Midona se mirent en route pour rejoindre le Domaine Zora, là-haut ils virent les Zora mal en point comme les Hyliens de la Citadelle Link arriva à la salle du trône Lars le vit.

Link : Prince Lars !

Lars : Link je suis si heureux de te revoir, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Link : Je sais pour votre peuple et je sais ou se trouve le mal de tous ceux-ci !

Lars : Vraiment alors que vous faut-il ?

Midona : Il nous faudrait une Tunique Zora pour rejoindre le Temple Abyssale !

Lars : Bien alors tient de plus elle vous protégera des effets du poison.

Link : Merci Prince Lars.

Link prit la Tunique Zora et l'enfila puis, il se dirige lui et Midona vers le Temple Abyssale. Une fois au Lac Hylia Link regarda l'étendue empoisonnée.

Midona : Allez prêts pour le grand plongeons ?

Link : Prêts !

Il saute dans l'eau et nage jusqu'à l'entré du Temple, il entre ensuite dans le lieu qui est la source du poison.

**Dans le Prochain Chapitre nos 2 Héros vont affronter le Temple Abyssale pour trouver la Source du Poison.**


	12. Chapitre 11: Le Temple abyssale

**Dans ce chapitre nos 2 héros vont affronter les périples du Temples Abyssale.**

Chapitre 11 : Le Temple Abyssale.

Après avoir rejoins le Temple Link sortit de l'eau et découvrit le Temple Abyssale qui avait bien changé.

Link : Toujours aussi frais mai avec une forte concentration de poison.

Midona : Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Link : A un lieux qui pour une fois ne comporte pas de monstres !

Des Blobs électrique bleu apparurent en face de lui.

Midona : Tu disais ?

Link : Je disais que pour une fois on pourrait avoir un lieu sans monstres.

Il terrasse ses adversaires sans trop de difficultés, il passe la porte et découvrit les stalactites à leurs places.

Link : Une chose est sûre on aura pas à tous refaire.

Midona : Encore heureux.

Ils avancent dans le temple sur le pont, ils virent 3 Moblin qui sortent leurs lances. Link les terrasse facilement et passe la porte facilement, pour arriver dans la salle ou l'eau est aux mêmes niveaux mais malheureusement la porte est verrouiller.

Midona : Dommage Héros il faudra repasser.

Link : Ce n'est pas vraie Xeldrath devient très casse-pieds !

Midona : Je sais mais pense a ce qu'on lui fera une fois qu'on lui aura mit la main dessus, mais…j'ai un doute….

Link : Sur quoi ?

Midona : Xeldrath est puissant certes mais…je doute forts qu'il est assez puissants pour avoir créé la Reine des Abeilles et faite revenir les Dodongos !

Link : Tu penses qu'il n'est qu'un pion ?

Midona : Je ne sais pas il faudrait qu'on continue.

Ils avancent vers la salle des tourniquets, Link regarde à gauche et vit Baba coincer dans un vase il sortir la Célestiennes de là.

Baba : Merci Jeune homme, mais je te reconnais tu nous à sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Link : Je sais mais…..que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à Célestia ?

Baba : J'aimerai bien mais un Dragon a investit la cité ! De plus un homme louche est arrivé à Célestia avec ce dragon.

Midona : XELDRATH !

Baba : Non un autre avec une longue cape noir et des ailes de dragons, il avait aussi ce regards comme si il était un dragon.

Midona réfléchie mais ne connais aucune personnes correspondant à cette descriptions.

Link : Suivez-nous nous vous conduirons à Célestia.

Baba : Merci Jeune Homme.

Baba saute dans la sacoche de Link.

Midona : Mes doutes se confirme….Xeldrath doit avoir un complice….ou alors…

Link : Ou alors la personne qu'à vue Baba commande Xeldrath.

Midona : Mais je ne connais aucun peuples correspondant à cette description.

Link : Il faudra faire des recherches !

Ils continuent leurs avancer et arrive dans la salle ou il y avait autrefois le crapaud toujours vide.

Link : Midona pince moi ou c'est un coffre derrière cette grille ?

Midona : C'est bien un coffre mais fait attentions sa pue le coup fourrer.

Link s'avance mais esquive de justesse une anguille géante qui flotte avec 3 autres congénères.

Midona : Beuark ! Entre le crapaud et sa je préfère le crapaud !

Link : Tu n'aimes pas les Anguilles ?

Midona : Pas plus que j'aime les crapauds.

Les anguilles envoie des décharges électriques sur les coéquipiers, mais Link esquive ses décharges et les vit voler autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de terrasser les anguilles, il observe les anguilles après qu'elle lance leurs éclairs elles deviennent vulnérables.

Link : Bingo.

Link attends leurs attaquent et une fois l'une d'elle décharger il l'attaque l'anguille explose. Les autres encerclent le guerrier et l'électrocute, Midona envoie une sphère Crépusculaire qui fit exploser l'une d'elle l'autre désorienter lâche Link qui la tranche en 2.

Link : Merci encore un peu plus et…

Midona : De rien mon guerrier.

Link rougit et prit ses double-grappins.

Link : Super avec ça je suis sûre de pouvoirs atteindre la porte.

Ils reviennent sur leurs pas mais dans la salle principal se trouvait des méduses flottants dans les airs.

Link : Vaudrais mieux pas que je les touche !

Midona : Tout a fait d'accord !

Ils passent la porte et tombe sur une salle avec 2 tritons dans leurs bulles d'eau, Link s'en débarrasse assez facilement il gravit le chemin tournant vers le haut. Une fois sur une plate-forme circulaire il vit le coffre bloquer par une cascade qui se déploie autour d'eux.

Midona : Je n'aime pas ça !

Link : Moi non plus.

Soudain de la cascade surgie un double maléfique de Link, qui l'attaque mais le héros l'esquive et remarque son double.

Link : C'est….pas possible !

Midona : Ce n'est pas de la magie du Crépuscule ! C'est de la magie noir !

Dark Link : Que voulez-vous nous autres créature des Ténèbres devons servir notre créateur !

Link : Attends ! Vous avez un créateur !

Dark Link : Evidemment comme vous et vos pitoyable Déesses, nous nous avons un Dieu !

Midona : Ben voyons et ton Dieu est trop lâche pour venir ?

Dark Link envoie une onde de chocs avec son épée, Link sauve Midona alors que Dark Link est accompagnée de 2 Wizzrobe.

Dark Link : On ne parle pas de notre Dieux comme ça petite insolente !

Les Wizzrobes envoient des boules de feu sur Link qui les esquive, il attaque Dark Link qui pare ses attaques. Il décoche une flèche sur un Wizzrobe qui disparut aussitôt, pour réapparaître après mais Midona le détruit avec son jumeaux alors que les doubles se livrent un combat difficiles. Link malgré toute ses attaques n'arrivent toute ses tentatives, n'arrive pas à atteindre son jumeaux.

Midona : Link tu devrais essayer d'utiliser te techniques !

Midona avait raisons Link utilise ses techniques, et arrive à mettre au sol son double qui se relève et rit.

Dark Link : On se retrouvera !

Il disparaît laissant la voie libre au héros qui prie la Grande Clé.

Midona : Allons voir maintenant ce qui perturbe ce Lac !

Link et Midona rejoins la salle principal sans trop de difficultés, et arrivent face à la Grande porte que Link ouvrit et vit le trou.

Link : Prêts ?

Midona : Avec toi toujours.

Ils plongent dans les abysses vers la source du poisons.

**Dans le prochain chapitre nos 2 héros vont affronter le monstre dans le Temple Abyssale!**


End file.
